Controlling a drone aircraft vehicle takes a considerable amount of skill. Traditionally, these vehicles have been controlled using a two stick controller that requires a pilot operator to provide precise commands via the controller at precise times during flight to fly the vehicle on the desired flight path. Unfortunately, vehicle crashes are common due to pilot error. Not only are these traditional controllers not intuitive for a novice pilot, timing precise movements requires quick reaction time and navigation skills that are often very difficult for an average pilot. In addition to controlling the vehicle's flight path, often the pilot must also control properties of a camera attached to the vehicle while the vehicle is in flight to capture a desired flight video footage. For example, the pilot must also control during the flight an orientation of a gimbal to orient an attached camera at a desired object to be captured in addition to controlling other camera parameters such as lens focal length. As additional time critical tasks are required of the pilot, it becomes even more difficult for a pilot to effectively control the vehicle and its camera parameters during flight to achieve a desired result. In some cases, multiple operators are needed to manage all of the variables needed to be controlled during flight. However, because the actions of the operators are dependent on each other, communication problems between the operators may lead to difficulty in achieving the desired result.